Hurricane Howard (2016 SDT)
|type = Category 1 Hurricane|image location = Hurricane Pauline 07 oct 1997.jpg|image caption = Hurricane Howard at peak intensity|formed = August 16|dissipated = August 20|accumulated cyclone energy = 14.9|highest winds = 80 MPH|wind type = mph|lowest pressure = 979|damages = $795 million (2016 USD)|direct fatalities = 11|indirect fatalities = 7|missing = 0|areas affected = Guatemala, Mexico, Texas|hurricane season = 2016 Pacific Hurricane Season (SDT Prediction)}}Hurricane Howard was a strong category 1 hurricane that caused heavy rain in Mexico. It's remnants would later cause severe storms in southern Texas. On August 14, the NHC reported an area of disturbed water/air over western Guatemala. On August 15, it moved over the Pacific Ocean at a few hours later around 1 in the morning on August 16 became TD 10-E. Early the 17, it became Tropical Storm Howard, and soon after Hurricane Howard. Towards the evening of the 17, it made landfall in southern-western Mexico as a maximum tropical storm. From there to the 19, it grazed the coast of southern Mexico and briefly became a hurricane again. During that time, heavy rain lead to deadly floods and landslides. On the 20, it moved inland, weakened, then dissipated. It's remnants caused severe storms, including tornadoes, that killed 7 in Texas. Overall, 9 were killed in Mexico, 2 in Guatemala, and 7 in Texas. In 2017, the name Howard was retired and replaced with Hubert Brown County Tornado 2.jpg|The Corpus Christi EF3 in a rural area near San Diego. F0 Maypole, Birmingham tornado wsc.png|Another shot of the newly forming EF3 Corpus Christi Tornado. Happy, TX Tornado 9.jpg|The Falfurrias EF2. La Grange, WY Tornado 1.jpg|An EFO near Freer. Howard 2016 SDT.jpg|Howard's track. Hurricane Charly Damage Cuba.jpg|Bent pylons caused by Howard's winds near San Pedro Pochutla in Oaxaca, Mexico. Tornado Damage (20).jpg|A house shredded by the winds of an EF1 tornado near Zapata. Tornado Damage (32).jpg|A house and cars are mangled in the path of the Falfurrias EF2. Hermitage Tornado Damage 1998.jpg|Wind damage from Howard in Port Angel, Oaxaca, Mexico. Notable Tornadoes On August 22, Howard's remnants caused 32 tornadoes across southern Texas. Most of which were weak but there were 1 strong tornadoes that caused considerable damage. Alice/Corpus Christi Tornado At 3:19 PM, a small but violent tornado touched down near San Diego. It struck a few houses at EF0 and EF1 strength. At 3:22 PM, 3 miles WNW of Alice, it intensifed,2and began rotating at extreme speeds, ripping whole trees out of the ground. It struck Alice with winds up to 165MPH, the maximum for an EF3 tornado. An unanchored house was thrown 15 feet from it's foundation, and ultimately collapsed. In Alice, 3 people were killed. It kept it's strength as it headed towards Corpus Christi. Over 400 houses were damaged or destroyed in Corpus Christi alone. 4 more were killed in Corpus Christi. The tornado dissipated offshore at 3:37 PM. Overall, it killed 7 people and caused $400 million in damages (2016 USD). The tornado was rated very high-end EF3. Falfurrias Tornado At 3:21 PM, another tornado touched down near the town of Falfurrias. This one was much larger,but also slightly weaker, with 120MPH winds. It moved extremely slow, at about 2 mph. It hit about 25 houses, 10 of which sustained major damage. A tree nursery was completely destroyed, with all 150 or so trees uprooted. A schoolbus was thrown 40 yards into the side of a starbucks. Overall, only 9 people were injured, none seriously, and $10 million in damages occurred.